Roses
by orangepencils
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Matthew wonders what Gilbert is going to do for him this year. Gilbert has a surprise. Fluff. Rated to be safe.


**Roses**

**263**

**First off, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! If you're single, HAPPY LOVE YOURSELF DAY!**

**That being said, this idea has been plaguing me for the past month… I finally was able to write it yesterday since today is the day. It can also sort of tie in with "'S All About the Gold" and the "Olympic Fever" saga. **

**Disclaimer: Olympics and APH will be my ruin…**

Roses

When Matthew Williams woke up that morning, he was looking forward to snuggling up next to his lover and enjoying the half-awake half-asleep state he liked so much. It was incredibly soothing for him to be able to feel Prussia's body pressed against his own and yet, being able to sleep. He turned over in the large bed, hoping to find Gilbert's resting body, instead, his face landed on the cold pillow and his hand brushed up against something slightly prickly.

This was not what he was expecting. Confused, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the foreign object that had made it to his bed. It was green, long and the top was red. He rubbed at his eyes and then put on his glasses. It was a rose.

Matthew sat up in bed and took the flower in his hand. He noticed that there was a note attached to it and removed it from the stem before reading it.

"_Good morning, liebling._

_I thought I'd send you on an awesome quest for Valentine's Day. Follow the flowers._

_Gilbert."_

Canada clutched the note tightly in his hands as a huge smile spread on his face. He pulled on a sweatshirt to go with his pyjama pants and walked out of the bedroom. Just as he stepped out, he saw another rose a few steps away.

This one didn't have a note to it so he looked around for the next one. In the back of his mind, he wondered where Prussia was hiding, but he wouldn't bother himself with that right away.

The roses were of two colours. Some were red and others were white. The path of flowers led him all over the home and Matthew was finding that he was getting quite the workout since Prussia was making him go up and down the stairs frequently. It amazed him that there only seemed to be two or three visible flowers at a time and that the others appeared gradually.

After a while, Matthew had to get a vase for the flowers since he had so many in his hands and he decided to get a basket to put in the others so that he would be able to carry more at a time.

At some point, the Canadian nation started noticing that the path of roses seemed to have a certain pattern to it. The flowers weren't just randomly placed on the floor or on the furniture. Most of them were placed at strategic places or on symbolic objects.

Like flower number thirty-three. The thirty-third rose (white) was placed in front of a picture frame that was on a cabinet in the corridor on the second floor where the bedrooms were. The picture was of the two of them taken on their first "official date". Canada took the frame and looked at the picture for a moment. He was incredibly touched by the gesture and the symbolism of it. He hadn't noticed that there was another note attached to the rose until it fell to the floor.

"_One of the more awesome nights in a very long time for me."_ Matthew beamed and put the note with the other in the pocket of his sweatshirt before continuing his quest.

When he got back downstairs to the main floor, the flowers led him to the kitchen cabinet. Upon opening it, he found a rose in the handle of the maple syrup bottle. Matthew laughed as he removed the note and the red rose.

"_Because this is almost as awesome as you are since it brought me to you."_

From there, there was a rose on the first DVD they watched together, one next to Prussia's favourite keychain which had been a gift from Canada, one with Matthew's hockey stick and a note that said _"I never knew how awesome hockey could be until I saw you play."_, another was tucked between a shirt that Canada had gotten him last Christmas, one rose was attached to a hand knitted scarf, then there was one on a spatula with a note that said _"This makes amazing pancakes when paired with your hand.", _that led to the one in the pocket of his apron with another note that read _"Because you wearing nothing but an apron while making pancakes is really sexy."_, and there were other symbolic locations and elements as well.

Finally, his wild goose chase was coming to an end. There was a red rose in front of the closed bedroom door and Canada was certain that he had left the door open when he had left the room an hour and a half ago. The last rose was attached to a tuque with the Olympic emblem and the word "CANADA" etched on to it. There was also a note that came with it.

"_This is the before last rose. Once you open the door, you'll get the last one. Since you've worked your ass off for the Olympics, I figured you deserved something extra awesome._

_Happy Valentine's Day."_

Matthew put the rose in the basket, the note in his pocket and the hat on his head before opening the door. He wondered what he would find on the other side and if Gilbert would be there.

He was sort of surprised when in fact, Gilbert was in the room. But it wasn't so much the point that Gilbert was in the room more than the way that he was placed that surprised him. Gilbert was sitting up in bed holding on to the last rose which was white and red. Matthew had been expecting something much more osé coming from Gilbert, but this was nice too.

He walked towards the bed and sat down. He put the basket of roses on the floor, removed his hat and then extended his hand to take the last flower, but Prussia pulled it away.

"You'll have to take the rose away from me." Gilbert said before placing the rose in his mouth. Matthew hoped that there weren't any thorns on the rose or else his lover would cut his tongue to ribbons and the Canadian was rather fond of that tongue. He pushed that thought aside and crawled over Gilbert in order to get closer to him. When he was face to face with the older man, he looked straight into the ruby red eyes he loved so much before placing both hands on the side of the Prussian's face and then kissed him deeply.

It was a very different sort of experience what with the rose stem in between them, but Matthew managed to wrap his tongue around the flower and pull it away from Gilbert's lips. They were both sort of breathless by that time. Matthew smirked at Gilbert before rolling off of him and settling by his side. He put the rose with the others before hugging the life out of his partner.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." He then proceeded to cover Prussia's face with hot kisses until he found his lips again. Gilbert was slightly surprised by the bold gesture of affection, but he didn't mind. He liked it when Matthew wasn't so passive. Prussia would have liked to let Canada's wondering hands continue their great exploration, but there was more to his awesome plan and he didn't want to let it go to waste after all the hard work he had put into it.

"How about a present now?" He asked, interrupting their kiss. Matthew seemed to be debating whether or not he wanted to continue with this or get a present. He finally opted to go for the present and snuggled to Gilbert's side as the older man grabbed the present from his nightstand. He handed it to his lover who took the small bag and sat up straighter against Prussia's chest.

Canada removed the ribbon that was holding the handles of the bag together and then pulled out a red envelope. He opened the card that was inside and read the note.

"_You deserve a gold medal for all the hard work you've put into the games and into everything else. Here's a sort of medal just for you._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Gilbert."_

Matthew put the card away and then pulled out the small red box from the bag. He opened it and found a golden maple leaf pendant on a golden chain. Canada gasped and looked up to Prussia in wonder. He didn't know what to say. Everything that Prussia had done for him was just too much.

"Would you mind tying it for me?" He asked him. Gilbert took the necklace from Canada's hands and closed the clasp behind his neck. He then turned the younger nation towards him and admired the effect.

"Perfect." He said. Matthew beamed before placing a small kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, Gilbert. I have something for you too, if you want it, that is." Prussia perked up at the mention of a gift. Matthew smiled and pulled out a slightly large box from his own bedside table. Gilbert quirked his eyebrow as the box was handed to him but didn't say a word.

He quickly undid the bow, removed the wrapping paper and then removed the lid. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was in the box.

"Where did you get this?" He simply asked as he removed the present from the box. He passed his hand over the rim of the object and felt the familiarity of the material as memories from long, long ago came back to him.

"I found it when I was putting stuff away in the attic. It just fell out from one of your boxes and it was in such a pitiful state that I fixed it up a bit. I made a modification or two to it, I hope you don't mind."

Gilbert looked at his old hat and saw the handy work that had been done. The velvet was as silky smooth as when the hat had been in its prime and the gold coloured trim was as shiny and bright as it had always been. The red rose on the top side even looked as real as the ones that Matthew had picked up through the house.

He turned the hat to the side and noticed two new additions that had never been there before. He immediately recognized the Prussian emblem from his flag stitched in and right next to it, slightly overlapping, was the infamous maple leaf. It was incredibly beautiful. Prussia was amazed at the handy work.

"It's beautiful." He finally managed to say. Matthew smiled as Prussia put the hat on.

"I used to kick major ass with this baby back in the day. It was awesome." Gilbert removed the hat and put it back in the box for now. He then took out a tray from his side of the bed and put it in front of them.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Canada looked at the breakfast tray in front of him that had popped out of nowhere with mild surprise.

"Sure. I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed with all of this. Did you come up with this idea on your own or did you get help?" He asked as he removed the cover and found a plate stacked high with pancakes and wurst on the side. Prussia was silent for a moment and when Canada looked at him, he saw a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"Oh, come on, spill, I want to know!" The younger of the two teased.

"Francis helped." He mumbled. Matthew giggled and Gilbert huffed.

"I wanted to do something special for you and he suggested roses and significant things. The rest I came up with, I'll let you know. Thank God he brought a shitload of roses with him or else I would have had to empty out half the world's funds to pay for these blasted flowers. Who the hell charges so much for flowers?" Matthew smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"And, where were you?" Prussia laughed richly at that.

"A few steps ahead of you making sure that you were picking the right flower and placing the others."

"No way, I never even saw you!" Gilbert simply smirked at that and pulled his lover closer to him.

"Ah, well, when there's a will there's a way."

"I love you, Gil."

"Yeah, I love you lots as well. Happy Valentine's Day, Matt." They spent the rest of the day tangled together in bed, simply enjoying being with each other.

**OWARI**

**Thank you to P. for the hat idea!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: February 13****th**** 2010, 5:25pm**

**Finished writing: February 14****th**** 2010, 1:43am**

**Started typing: February 14****th**** 2010, 12:00pm**

**Finished typing: February 14****th**** 2010, 1:00pm**


End file.
